


Knowing You're There

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Alec, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Thunderstorms make Magnus nervous.





	Knowing You're There

Alec is laying in bed, trying to clear his mind and enjoy the sound of the thunderstorm raging outside his window. But there are footsteps and voices almost directly on the other side of his door, so he's distracted. 

It's then that his phone rings. He's ready to let out an exasperated sigh, when he sees that it's Magnus calling, and he can't help but to smile.

"Hello?" 

There's a shaky "Alexander, hello!" greeting him on the other side of the phone.

He can already tell that something is wrong. The cheerfulness in Magnus' voice isn't easy, there's effort in it. 

"Are you alright?" Alec asks, already sitting up, ready to go to Magnus if he's asked. 

"Oh, yes, everything's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice." 

Normally, this would be enough to make Alec a blushing mess, but he knows it's Magnus trying to distract from what's really there. 

"Okay." he says into the phone 

Neither of them say anything for a minute. Alec is waiting on Magnus to decide where they go with this conversation, but it seems Magnus has become distracted, so Alec sits and listens for any sign of what is really bothering his boyfriend. 

It's only when Magnus takes a sharp intake of breath after a particularly loud clap of thunder, does Alec realise. 

"Magnus... are you afraid of the storm?" 

There's a moment of silence, followed by, "I didn't want you to know." 

"Why?" 

"Well, it's not exactly me in one of my bravest moments..."

"Magnus, you don't have to be brave all the time. It's okay to be afraid." 

"You're not afraid of anything." Magnus argues 

This isn't true. 

"Do you want me to come over?" 

Magnus thinks about this, in silence, before giving his answer. 

"No. It's late, and having you on the phone is making me feel better already." 

Alec smiles at this. 

"I'm glad I can help." 

"Can we stay on the phone? We don't even have to say anything. Just knowing you're there is enough." 

"Of course we can."


End file.
